This invention relates to an articulated joint adapted for use in a chain for a track assembly of a track-type vehicle.
A conventional joint of this type comprises a pin having a first pair of links secured on either end thereof, a sprocket-engaging bushing mounted on the pin and a second pair of links secured onto the bushing. The links are secured in press-fit relationship on the pin and bushing and are subjected to high stresses in the vicinities of the mounting bores formed therethrough.
In order to service the track assembly, such as the replacement of annular seals disposed between each pair of first and second links, a standard master link is released and the chain formed by the links is transported to a remote servicing area, minus the disconnected track shoes. Such procedure results in substantial "down time" of the vehicle and a resulting economic loss to the operator thereof. Servicing of the chain normally requires a hydraulic press to disconnect the links from the pin and bushing.
Upon completion of servicing, such as the replacement of the seals, the links, pin and bushing must be reassembled in their correct order and to fully protect the seals. The articulated chain is then shipped back to the job site and the track assembly is reinstalled on the vehicle with the track shoes secured thereon. The above procedure is not only timeconsuming and uneconomical, but also subjects the component parts of the chain to potential damage upon transport thereof between the job site and the servicing area.